


[podfic] i got echoes in my head

by norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan thinks he comes here for things he needs, not things he wants. He never wants to admit they’re the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i got echoes in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someotherstorm (rumbrave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbrave/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i got echoes in my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537535) by [someotherstorm (rumbrave)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbrave/pseuds/someotherstorm). 



> Second podifc. Forgive the weird background noise near the end. I'm not sure how to get rid of it. :|

Length: 00:09:20

Original Text is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/537535).

Download Link via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?dlb3c7pldcdaklb) (9MB) 

Streaming links: [soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/morgan-s-5/i-got-echoes-in-my-head) | [tumblr](http://norgbelulah.tumblr.com/post/36108603127/podfic-i-got-echoes-in-my-head-by)


End file.
